For All Time
by kyotoprincess
Summary: " He was the closest thing to him yet… he'll never look at him like that. " Gilbert starts to question his forever.   Part of Romanticism Movement


**_For the Romanticism Movement_**

**Okay, so I was asked to join in this Romanticism Movement and after a few questions because I'm a total idiot, I agreed to be a part of it. The Romanticism Movement is about creating stories (mainly romantic stories) that will be remembered with a smile and for ages to come. For more detailed items, please ask Doremon, for such.**

**So with my story, I decided, of course, Gilbert and Oz! I couldn't decide on a topic but after rewatching a few of those Ozbert episodes, I decided on their little "forever/absolute" promise. It might not be much but it's the best I could put into words. It actually made me feel liek crying because as I typed this, I was able to find a picture of Oz crying and I immediately felt like crying. Its more of a angst-romantic story but a romance nonetheless~**

* * *

**_For all time_**

_" Its because I believed in you're "forever". '_

* * *

Today was just like yesterday. And the day before that._ And the day before that_. Gilbert took notice. He took notice of the distance between him and that person. Even as he sat here, smoking away his troubles, he couldn't help but to think back.

The pain in his heart started up every time he saw him with her and… within all that pain, there was a form of recognition. Because to him, he was nothing more than a "mindless" servant following him, hoping that one day, he can be as close to him as her. He was the closest thing to him yet… he'll never look at him like that.

_Never._

Gilbert sighed, putting out the slowly dying cigarette. He knew he was thinking too much into it. It didn't matter if he adored him or not, he should be grateful that he's able to stay by his said after ten years.

Besides that, it was such a beautiful day. After a series of rain showers, the sun had finally peeked from the horizon, promising a day of light and not rain. And here he was, standing on the balcony, not enjoying the refreshing absent of a certain white-haired male or the promises of a beautiful day as it shone in his eyes.

He turned around and started to walk away. He needed more cigarettes. He still had a day ahead of him, he sighed, walking into his room. He sifted through the papers in his desk, hoping his stash of cigarettes were still in there. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't find it.

"W-Where is it?" He took out the papers and placed that messily on the floor. He could've swore he had at least two more packs before he had to buy some more. He stood up, scratching his head before searching in drawer in his night table.

"Gil~!" Gilbert fell a bit front as something jumped on him.

Gilbert looked behind and sighed. _Oz…_

"Oz, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, idiot~" Oz smiled.

Gilbert blushed as he made his way next to his bed, looking through his drawers. It was a bit early for him to be up, though. Still, it was nice to hear that from him. Usually, Oz would only come in to "wake him up", as he would call it. Though jumped on someone's stomach while they were sleeping isn't a very good method of waking someone up. Nor is placing a cat on their face. Oh _especially _a cat. Gilbert shuddered.

"I highly doubt that, you know," He heard him laugh.

"What's wrong, Gil?"

"My cigarettes. I could've swore I put them somewhere…"

That's right, he was searching for his cigarettes. His brows furrowed in confusion as he looked high and low in the drawer. He knows, just absolutely knows, that there should be at least one pack in here, if it wasn't in his desk.

"That's not what I meant, Gil"

Gilbert froze._ Did he really notice_, he thought. But as abruptly as it came in his head, he shook it off. He closed his eyes and refocused himself on trying to find his cigarettes in here. It wasn't like Oz was here just to ask him that anyway. It was probably something else, he hoped.

"W-What do you mean, Oz?" Gilbert was glad that he wasn't facing him right now.

Because he turned around and saw his face, he wasn't sure if he could say what he just said right now.

"Lately, you've been ignoring me… _Why, Gil?"_

Gilbert chocked on his words, so he did notice after all. But still, he wasn't ignoring him, he was just giving himself time to think. He picked up some of the papers slowly, thinking about what he could say in response. So far, he got nothing.

Small, trembling arms found themselves around his chest and Gilbert couldn't help but to stand straight up, a bit surprised, with a light pink blush on his face. After all, who was there to wrap their arms around him? He looked down.

"O-Oz..?"

"If I did something, you can always tell me you know,"

He was trying, Gilbert could tell. He sighed. He had hoped he was able to hide away some of that pain in his heart but… it came back with full force. He didn't know whether to put his arms back down or remove those hands wrapped around him. He was just… too shocked.

"It's… I-I… Lately, I'm been wondering.. If its really alright for me to _stay by your side_,"

There. He had said it. In the nicest way possible to him. And yet, he felt as if he was keeping something from the boy. And it nearly killed him to hear the next set of words come out from his mouth.

_"Is is because of Alice?"_

Gilbert didn't say anything. Because he knew it was true, it was because of Alice. But it was also because of him as well. He was an idiot for thinking that maybe Oz will see him like he sees her. And even if it were a mistake for caring about him, it'll be his favorite mistake.

Slowly, the arms around him dropped and Gilbert knew, he made a mistake by not answering him. He quickly turned around, hoping that maybe he could fix it but stared shockingly at Oz.

Tears dragged down on his beautiful pale face as he stared back, almost glaring at him, with wet emerald green eyes. Gilbert gasped, reaching forward to wipe a tear that fell down. He's never seen Oz cry. Or at least, not in person. Oz buried himself against his chest, letting more tears fall down as Gilbert stared down at the small boy. It took a while for him to notice that he was trembling as he hugged him.

"T-That's just like you. Always thinking the negative. I should sick Dinah on you again, just for that," Oz laughed in between his sobs.

Gilbert smiled as he slowly yet gently wrapped his arms around him. He stoked his gold hair, trying to calm down his crying. Because Gilbert knew, that he wasn't going nowhere. He was staying here, with Oz, with his master. And it seemed as Oz decided that a long time ago.

_" …I love you, Gil,"_

Gilbert stopped._ Love?_ He _loved _him? The smile on his face was buried against his head. He felt so happy that, he started laughing. And he could've swore he heard some sort of grumble. His heart didn't hurt anymore and he's never felt more free and happy.

"I love you too, Oz" And that was the truth.

Oz pushed Gilbert away and looked up and smiled. Gilbert smiled back, bending a bit down and wiping the tears off his face. Then he felt something on his face and he realized that Oz was kissing him. He blinked, his face getting entirely red. He stuttered back, unable to say anything.

"Here you go~"

Oz took out two packs of cigarettes and Gilbert stared blankly before them. He blinked and freaked out, grabbing both of them and opening them, checking them, making sure all of the sticks were still in. He sighed before glaring half-heartedly at Oz, who in return, smiled it away. He grinned back, before tossing them on his bed. He could smoke later. Right now, it was Oz's turn for his attention.

"C'mon Gil, let's go eat. I'm soo hungry right now!" Oz grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

Gilbert smiled and let him drag him outside. He tighten his grip with Oz's hand.

"Yes, my lady,"

"Lady? Who do you think you're calling lady, eh?"

* * *

**I will get my next story up after I come back. Because, as of now, I'm still working on some sort of idea.**


End file.
